


Трудный ребенок

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: – Мы обдумали это и нашли идеальный выход: Вы усыновите подростка. Ему семнадцать, уже самостоятельный мальчик, а через пару лет отправите в колледж – и дело с концом. Только отстегивай деньги и вытаскивай его из передряг.Алек потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. Зная фанатизм Клэри и Лидии, ему грозит катастрофа библейских масштабов, а не приемный ребенок подросткового возраста.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

ㅤㅤ– Подпишите вот это и вот это, – Клэри поочередно протянула Алеку несколько документов, указывая, в каком именно месте ему следует оставить свой росчерк. – Отлично, – подытожила она, забирая бумаги. – Сегодня у Вас в расписании интервью, вот карточки с примерными ответами, – она всучила ему несколько картонок и, пока Лайтвуд пробегал их глазами, сложила документы в папку. 

ㅤㅤТот кивнул, соглашаясь с подготовленными ответами, после чего поднял глаза на Клэри. 

ㅤㅤ– Что еще? – спросил он, прищуриваясь и явно ожидая подвоха. 

ㅤㅤ– Помните, о чем мы с Лидией говорили Вам недавно? О приемном ребенке. 

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд закатил глаза к потолку. 

ㅤㅤ– Нет, я слишком молод, чтобы совать свою шею в подобную петлю. К тому же я совершенно не умею обращаться с детьми. Все эти подгузники, памперсы. А если я тупо брошу заботу о своем приемыше на нянек, то это не лучшим образом скажется на моей репутации. 

ㅤㅤК тому же Алек привык жить на широкую ногу и ни в чем себе не отказывать. И если в обществе он обязан был оправдывать репутацию и демонстрировать только свои лучшие стороны, то дома никто не мешал ему закидываться алкоголем и экстази и трахать шлюх из агентства Белкорт. Он точно знал, что Камилла специально подбирает мальчиков под его вкус. А с ребенком дома он лишится той нормальной жизни, к которой привык. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы обдумали это и нашли идеальный выход: Вы усыновите подростка. Ему семнадцать, уже самостоятельный мальчик, а через пару лет отправите в колледж – и дело с концом. Только отстегивай деньги и вытаскивай его из передряг. 

ㅤㅤАлек очень показательно вскинул бровь. 

ㅤㅤ– Вытаскивай из передряг? – переспросил он. 

ㅤㅤ– Конечно! Ваша политическая карьера строится на том, что Вы удерживаете высокий рейтинг среди меньшинств и цветного населения, потому мы подобрали для Вас парнишку с проблемным характером, темным прошлым и нетрадиционной ориентацией. 

ㅤㅤАлек потер переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. 

ㅤㅤ– Насколько все плохо? 

ㅤㅤЗная фанатизм Клэри и Лидии, ему грозит катастрофа библейских масштабов. 

ㅤㅤ– От него отказались несколько приемных семей. Он никогда не знал отца, жил только с матерью, которая занималась проституцией и умерла от передозировки, когда мальчику было одиннадцать. В приюте он связался с дурной компанией, так что неоднократно привлекался. 

ㅤㅤ– Еще и уголовник, – простонал Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Не волнуйтесь, мы с Лидией уже подобрали для него соответствующего… учителя. 

ㅤㅤ– Вы наняли пацану надзирателя? – удивился Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Речь о мистере Фелле. Если помните, у него суровый нрав, но он дает гарантию эффективности в восьмидесяти процентах случаев. 

ㅤㅤ– Бляя, – протянул Лайтвуд. – Будь у меня возможность, я бы дал этому пацану денег и рекомендовал бежать до мексиканской границы, не оглядываясь. 

ㅤㅤКлэри изящно пожала плечиками. 

ㅤㅤ– Если Вы хотите сами уделять время воспитанию, то мы можем аннулировать соглашение с мистером Феллом. 

ㅤㅤАлек лишь отрицательно покачал головой. 

ㅤㅤ– Отлично, – бойко продолжила Клэри. – Вашего мальчишку зовут Магнус, он индонезиец, так что я подготовила для вас несколько фактов об этой стране и ее культуре. 

ㅤㅤ– Просто пристрелите меня, как бешеного пса, чтобы я не мучился, – простонал он. – Ты рассказала моим родителям? 

ㅤㅤКлэри хмыкнула. 

ㅤㅤ– Начала с Джейса и Иззи. 

ㅤㅤ– Бля… 

ㅤㅤ– Удачи, папочка Лайтвуд, – бросила Фрей, вылетая из офиса. 

ㅤㅤ– Как же я вас всех ненавижу! – проворчал Алек. – Мне всего тридцать пять! Какой из меня папочка… 

ㅤㅤНо выбора у него уже не было. 

***

ㅤㅤСпустя полтора месяца «счастливый» отец стоял в кабинете директора приюта, подписывая последние бумаги. Снаружи их ждала целая толпа репортеров, потому следовало держать лицо. Хотя на деле Алек мечтал напиться и обдолбаться чем-нибудь, чтобы лежать на своей огромной кровати, раскинув руки, и, глядя в потолок, летать в космических пространствах, а не вот это вот все. 

ㅤㅤНа лице Лилит сияла такая счастливая улыбка, какая была на лицах монахинь в фильме «Трудный Ребенок», когда того рыжего паршивца забирала приемная семья, так что Алек готовился к худшему. Он и так-то ничего толкового не ждал, но Клэри с Лидией в этот раз превзошли самих себя. Если бы Алек увлекался БСДМ-игрищами, то ему даже не пришлось бы заказывать мучителя у Камиллы: у него были свои собственные, так сказать, штатные. Алек даже решил, что подарит этим стервам соответствующую антуражную атрибутику на Рождество. Ха. 

ㅤㅤВ общем, его приемный сынишка выглядел даже хуже, чем Алеку представлялось в самых кошмарных снах. Подранные джинсы, отдающие зеленцой, словно парень валялся в траве и не смог их потом отстирать, то ли просто заношенные дальше некуда, одна штанина была отрезана до колена; драная белая майка с коротким рукавом, обнажавшая левый сосок и красивый рельефный пресс со впадинкой пупка. Алек и не подозревал, что в приюте есть качалка и возможность просушиться, чтобы выступали все рельефы фигуры. В правом ухе Магнуса было множество сережек, которые переплетались между собой, создавая странный орнамент; в левом – единственный прокол с пиратским колечком. По запястьям струились татуировки в виде всполохов пламени красно-оранжевого цвета. На обнаженном колене виднелась часть татуировки, которая скрывалась под штанами. На башке у этой недоросли торчал шипованный ирокез с розовыми прядями, а на лице был броский макияж, которому позавидовала бы даже Иззи! Фиолетовые тени, подведенные глаза, тушь, ярко-розовая помада, а контур губ обведен все тем же фиолетовым. На руках – множество колец, в яремное впадине – бусина пирсинга, проколоты одна бровь, крыло носа и колечко в нижней губе. Короче, полный набор. 

ㅤㅤ– Привет, – вежливо улыбнулся Алек, не зная, что еще добавить. 

ㅤㅤМагнус слегка склонил голову и издевательски хмыкнул, после чего произнес елейным голоском: 

ㅤㅤ– Папочка! Наконец-то ты заберешь меня из этого ада! 

ㅤㅤ– Можешь называть меня по имени, – как-то нервно выдавил Лайтвуд. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, и как тебя звать? 

ㅤㅤ– Александр. Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Хорошо, папочка, я подумаю об этом, – издевательски протянул мелкий паршивец. – Так и будем тут торчать или уже поедем? Куда ты там меня собрался увести? 

ㅤㅤ– Домой, – кивнул Лайтвуд, – идем. 

ㅤㅤОн неловко похлопал пацана по плечу и поплелся на улицу, попрощавшись с персоналом приюта, продолжая придерживать своего новоиспеченного сына за плечо. 

ㅤㅤ– Как думаешь, Александр, это считается сексуальным домогательством? – спросил Магнус, красноречиво посмотрев на руку Лайтвуда. 

ㅤㅤТот резко ее отдернул. 

ㅤㅤ– Прости, не подумал, что тебе могут быть неприятны прикосновения. 

ㅤㅤ– А ты хочешь найти такие места, в которых они будут мне приятны? – спросил Магнус с томным придыханием. Издевался, сука. 

ㅤㅤ– Даже если ты хорошенько меня попросишь, детка, я все равно скажу «нет», – склонившись к его уху, ответил Алек. – Теперь ты мой сын, так что засунь свои заигрывания куда подальше. 

ㅤㅤ– А не то что? – спросил мальчишка, поворачивая лицо к Алеку. Они стояли так близко, что их носы практически касались друг друга. – Отшлепаешь меня, папуля? 

ㅤㅤАлек хмыкнул. 

ㅤㅤ– Я буду пряником, детка, а с кнутом ты познакомишься позже. Шлепать тебя – его прерогатива. 

ㅤㅤМагнус прищурился. 

ㅤㅤ– Так у меня будет сразу два папочки? 

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд закатил глаза. 

ㅤㅤ– У меня нет постоянного партнера, я говорил о твоей няньке. А теперь пошли, нас ждет машина. 

ㅤㅤАлек направился к выходу и остановился лишь у самых дверей, глядя на мальчишку с небольшой торбой личных вещей, нахохлившегося и полного опасений. 

ㅤㅤ– Что еще? – спросил Лайтвуд. 

ㅤㅤ– Нахера тебе сдался несчастный сиротка, если ты одинокий красивый мужик в самом расцвете сил? Или решил взять кого-то, кто будет тебе сосать за крышу над головой и горбушку хлеба? 

ㅤㅤ– Я хорошо плачу специалистам, которые мне сосут, при этом не задают тупых вопросов, не раздражают меня и уебывают, как только сделают свое дело.

ㅤㅤМагнус вскинул брови. 

ㅤㅤ– Я смотрю, ты не мастер бесед с детишками, да, папочка? Ты не должен при мне грубо выражаться, рассказывать о проститутках и все такое. 

ㅤㅤ– Не думал, что ты нежная фиалка. Но я учту, мальчик мой. А теперь пошли. 

ㅤㅤАлек приоткрыл дверь и придержал ее, пропуская Магнуса. Тот хмурился и внимательно изучал своего нового опекуна. 

ㅤㅤ– Так зачем тебе все это? – продолжал настаивать он. 

ㅤㅤ– Решил облагодетельствовать бедного, несчастного парня. Мне сказали, ты здесь самый убогий. Вижу, не ошиблись. Еще вопросы? 

ㅤㅤ– Ну и мудак же ты, – прошипел Магнус, вылетая прочь. 

ㅤㅤАлек ухмыльнулся и последовал за своим приемышем, который замер на первой же ступеньке, ослепленный многочисленными вспышками камер. Лайтвуда же как подменили, его привычный цинизм спрятался где-то глубоко внутри, выпуская наружу публичную персону политика, который заботливо хлопотал над своим теперь уже сыном, подталкивая его к машине и сводя прикосновения к минимуму. Он приоткрыл дверцу, впуская Магнуса в роскошный салон автомобиля. Тот неловко туда забрался и вжался в самый уголок. Когда Алек сел рядом, он спросил: 

ㅤㅤ– Ты типа какая-то шишка, а я твой способ пропиариться? 

ㅤㅤ– Зришь в корень, – подтвердил Лайтвуд. 

ㅤㅤБольше Магнус ничего не сказал, просто ехал молча до самого дома, крепко обнимая торбу с вещами.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Иногда чудо приходит оттуда, откуда ты его совсем не ждешь. Алек думал, что с отцовством он погрязнет в скуке, унынии и вообще жизнь потеряет всякие краски, но, господи, как же он ошибался! Магнус перещеголял для него даже экстази с приятным бонусом в виде шлюх Камиллы. Единственной сложностью было держать лицо, когда вокруг начинался абсолютный хаос. Алеку хотелось гоготать в голос и злобно тыкать пальцами в Клэри с Лидией, потому что обе его помощницы приобрели эдакую смесь геморроя с жуткой мигренью. 

ㅤㅤИх хваленый Рагнор Фелл старался, как мог, проводил с Магнусом много времени, пытался его поучать и воспитывать, сопровождал пацана в школу, следил за ним, как коршун, но приемный сынишка Алека успешно вертел все его старания на банане. 

ㅤㅤЕсли коротко резюмировать его проделки, то он умудрился распродать половину вещей Алека и выручил приличную сумму; разгромил часть коллекции всякого бьющегося дерьма бейсбольной битой, объяснив свой поступок тем, что фарфоровые свиньи и собаки – отстой. Алек не жаловался. Он и сам считал их отстоем, но их обожала его мать и постоянно дарила всем это безобразие. 

ㅤㅤЛидия перестала быть блондинкой: ее чудные белокурые волосы отдавали трупной синевой, потому что Магнус залез к ней в сумку и, обнаружив там шампунь, что-то в него добавил. Клэри постоянно названивал какой-то байкер и слал ей смс с фотографиями собственного члена. Он даже пару раз караулил ее у подъезда, а все потому, что Магнус зарегистрировал девушку на сайте знакомств и занялся виртуальным сексом от ее имени, после чего дал этому мужику контакты Клэри. 

ㅤㅤЗнакомство с семьей Лайтвудов тоже ничем хорошим не увенчалось. Мариз оскорбилась манерами и грязной речью, Роберт был окрещен старым педофилом, который нездорово косился на тощий зад Магнуса, Джейс обрел прозвище «Златовласка» и, благодаря своему новоиспеченному племяннику, подписался на доставку уток, которых боялся. Fidex притаскивал к нему резиновых, хрустальных, фарфоровых и плюшевых, а однажды – самых настоящих живых уток. Только Иззи осталась в стороне от всего этого безобразия, более-менее поладив с Магнусом. 

ㅤㅤВсе требовали от Алека сделать хоть что-нибудь! Он серьезно кивал, забавляясь их бешенством, и соглашался на все, что предлагали его родители, помощницы или Рагнор. В итоге Магнуса таскали по психологам, проверяли его адекватность и все такое. Но это лишь веселило Лайтвуда, которому искренне нравились выходки его так называемого сына.   
По сути, в воспитании Магнуса как таковом Алек мало участвовал. От него требовалось лишь выслушивать многочисленные сетования всех, до кого добрались загребущие лапы этого несчастного подростка. Большую часть воспитательной работы проводили его помощницы и бедолага Рагнор Фелл. Из-за привычной загруженности, Алек на протяжении долгого времени мог не видеть своего новоприобретенного чада. Впрочем, истории о похождениях парня с лихвой окупали все остальное. 

ㅤㅤНо в скором времени им предстоял совместный выход в свет. Это было мероприятие для конгрессменов и членов их семей, так сказать, возможность совместить дело и личную жизнь, на которую у политиков практически не оставалось времени. Разумеется, Алек был вынужден пойти со своим сыном. Он уже предвкушал катастрофу, а Клэри и Лидия подсели на антидепрессанты в преддверии столь значимого события. 

***

ㅤㅤ– Какого хуя ты меня сюда притащил? – простонал Магнус, оглядывая поляну, полную картинно счастливых и идеальных семей. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты же собирался отсасывать ради еды и крыши над головой. Так что вперед, отрабатывай, детка. Нацепи на мордашку вежливую улыбку и прикидывайся моим сыном. 

ㅤㅤМагнус фыркнул. 

ㅤㅤ– Рагнор мне куда больший отец, чем ты. Мы иногда неделями не видимся. Да я с Клэри и Лидс общаюсь чаще, чем с тобой. 

ㅤㅤ– Я слишком много работаю, – пояснил Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты слишком мало живешь, мужик. Иногда мне кажется, что ты робот.   
Алек хмыкнул. 

ㅤㅤ– Может, так оно и есть, я не проверял. 

ㅤㅤ– И не напрягайся на этот счет! Если ты поймешь, какой отстой твоя жизнь, то вздернешься в тот же вечер на собственном галстуке. 

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся, потому что он, Магнус, понимал, все понимал. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты радоваться должен: если я вздернусь на своем галстуке или откинусь любым другим способом, тебе достанется хорошее наследство. 

ㅤㅤ– А я уже неплохо себя обеспечил, распродав твою плазму, музыкальный центр и прочую технику. Кстати, ты когда новые купишь? 

ㅤㅤ– Никогда, детка. Я все равно бываю дома редко и не нуждаюсь в подобной ерунде. Если тебе нужен будет телевизор, купишь из тех денег, которые получил за проданный. 

ㅤㅤМагнус закатил глаза. 

ㅤㅤ– Я похож на идиота? Все деньги уже вложены в дело, а забрать я их смогу не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев. 

ㅤㅤ– Раз в тебе так сильна предпринимательская жилка, крутанись, как следует. Может, на работу устроишься? 

ㅤㅤ– Меня не берут никуда, я уже пробовал раньше. 

ㅤㅤ– Потому что ты выглядишь, как малолетняя шпана, – хмыкнул Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Потому что я работал как-то, но один мудак нахамил мне, и я плеснул ему в рожу горячим кофе. С тех пор я в черном списке или вроде того. 

ㅤㅤ– Вполне в твоем духе, – кивнул Алек. – А теперь улыбайся: к нам идет Моргенштерн с сыном. 

ㅤㅤМагнус, разумеется, нахмурился. 

ㅤㅤ– Мистер Лайтвуд, рад Вас видеть, – протянул ему руку Валентин. 

ㅤㅤ– Мистер Моргенштерн, как поживаете? – вежливо улыбнулся Алек. 

ㅤㅤ– Прекрасно, благодарю. А это Ваш приемный ребенок? 

ㅤㅤ– Верно. Магнус, знакомься, это Валентин Моргенштерн и его сын Себастьян. 

ㅤㅤПодросток протянул руку и улыбнулся. 

ㅤㅤ– Знаете, Вы напоминаете мне кое-кого, – сообщил он. 

ㅤㅤАлек уже предчувствовал что-то скверное, но останавливать Магнуса не планировал. Как-никак, он усыновил трудного подростка и неплохо пиарился за счет этого. Так что пусть парень демонстрирует себя во всей красе. 

ㅤㅤ– Правда? – вежливо уточнил Валентин. 

ㅤㅤ– Да. Когда я жил в приюте, то часто зависал с одним парнем. Он гей, как и я, а еще шлюха. К ним в притон часто захаживал один блондинчик, который представлялся Джонатаном Кристофером и любил вытворять довольно жестокие вещи с проститутками, с которыми трахался. Пол для него значения не имел, если вам интересно. И однажды за ним в притон прикатил папочка, представляете? Орал, что этот парень позор своей семьи, вечно обдолбанный развратник и все такое. Мы в тот день изрядно повеселились: это казалось чуть ли не самым смешным на свете, но я был под марихуаной, так что не исключаю, что зрелище на деле так себе. В общем, вы очень похожи на эту парочку. 

ㅤㅤЛицо Себастьяна вытянулось, но Валентин остался спокоен. 

ㅤㅤ– Моего сына зовут не Джонатан Кристофер. Вы ошиблись, Магнус. 

ㅤㅤТот пожал плечами. 

ㅤㅤ– Не спорю, но мне даже захотелось пересмотреть те события. У моего приятеля осталась запись. 

ㅤㅤВалентин посмотрел на Алека. 

ㅤㅤ– Какой занятный ребенок. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, он любит провоцировать людей и дразнить их, не принимайте близко к сердцу. Наверняка Вы сами сталкивались с бунтарским периодом у своего сына. Тем более, Магнус еще не привык к семье. 

ㅤㅤАлек притянул подростка к себе и крепко сжал его плечо, призывая не усугублять ситуацию. Моргенштерны не стали задерживаться в их компании и, сославшись на необходимость поприветствовать еще кое-кого, удалились. 

ㅤㅤ– Тебе обязательно нужно таскать тигра за усы? – спросил Алек, когда они остались одни. 

ㅤㅤ– Я бы предпочел потаскать за усы тебя, но что бы я ни делал, тебе вообще наплевать. Так нахуя тебе сын, если тебе до одного места все это отцовство и прочее? 

ㅤㅤАлек вскинул брови. 

ㅤㅤ– Не думал, что тебе нужен папочка. Ты всем обеспечен, а внимания твоей персоне и так хватает. Я могу проводить с тобой больше времени, но родитель из меня так себе. 

ㅤㅤМагнус пожал плечами. 

ㅤㅤ– А может, я хочу тебя не как папочку? 

ㅤㅤ– Задрипанные детишки не мой уровень, Магнус. Могу предложить только свои опекунские услуги, не более того. 

ㅤㅤ– Это я то задрипанный? Да я лакомый кусочек! А как повзрослею, сам локти кусать будешь. 

ㅤㅤ– Обещаю, что займу первое место в ряду твоих почитателей. Только вот правило «смотреть, но не трогать» помимо стрипклубов распространяется еще и на отцовство. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты зануда, Лайтвуд, – фыркнул Магнус. – И развлекаться совсем не умеешь. 

ㅤㅤ– Умею, только вот с развлечениями пришлось завязать после того, как пришлось тебя усыновить. 

ㅤㅤ– Хули толку с того, что ты меня усыновил? Все это – фарс чистейшей воды, ведь я твой подопечный только на бумаге. 

ㅤㅤ– О, так моей детке хочется внимания? Чтобы я держал тебя за ручку, когда тебе плохо, отвозил и забирал из школы, подтыкал одеялко перед сном, что там еще в списке важных дел? 

ㅤㅤ– Просто иди на хуй, – буркнул Магнус, осматривая пространство и явно подыскивая способ, которым лучше опозорить Алека. 

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд потрепал его по голове, что выглядело нелепо, учитывая торчащий ирокез. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты бы хоть иногда не наводил марафет, а то твои волосы отвратительны наощупь. 

ㅤㅤМагнус его демонстративно проигнорировал, после чего сообщил: 

ㅤㅤ– Иди, папуля, пообщайся с коллегами, а я поищу, как себя развлечь. 

ㅤㅤИ он нашел. Станцевал тверк на сцене, где унылые политики толкали не менее унылые речи, плеснул в лицо горячим кофе сенатору, сделавшему замечание его внешнему виду, а под конец и вовсе спер средство для розжига барбекю и использовал его на развешенных плакатах, устроив пожар. 

ㅤㅤКогда они возвращались домой, Магнус выглядел довольным собой как никогда, а Алек лишь улыбнулся ему и сказал: 

ㅤㅤ– Раз ты хочешь моего внимания, детка, ты его получишь. 

ㅤㅤОбычно политики много врали, но Алек был из тех, кто предпочитает держать свое слово.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Что Магнус думал о своем опекуне? Что он горячий мужик, а еще полнейший мудак. Но он ошибся. Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд был не просто мудаком, а королем всех мудаков! Даже императором! Если, конечно, титул императора был выше, чем короля, — Магнус не особенно втыкал в эти монархические штучки, но общее направление его мыслей было примерно таким.

Алек обещал внимания — Алек свое слово держал. Он, блядь, на полном серьезе подтыкал ему одеяло и чинно чмокал в лоб, желая мармеладных снов. Он, сука, даже подарочки дарить начал. Планшет или телефон? Хуй там! Держи розового единорога, сына! Розового единорога, блядь! Этот пидор обращался с Магнусом так, будто ему было лет восемь. Отвозил и забирал из школы, спрашивал, поел ли тот, надел ли шапку в прохладную погоду, и сюсюкал. При этом на его противной роже отражалось такое опизднительное самодовольство, что Магнусу искренне хотелось стереть это ударом в зубы, желательно табуреткой. Что он и сделал, правда, выбрав вместо лица своего приемного папочки стеклянную крышку журнального столика.

Это должно было помочь ему выпустить пар, разозлить Алека, вывести того на эмоции. Но вместо криков и ругани этот мудак начал хлопотать над Магнусом и интересоваться, не поранился ли он, все ли с ним в порядке. И это, сука, бесило до скрежета зубов!

В результате Магнус стал еще более едким и агрессивным с окружающими, и, как итог, это вылилось в неприкрытые конфликты с другими учениками. Он начал появляться дома с синяками и ссадинами, на что Алек лишь трагично качал головой и выдыхал:

— Ох уж эти мальчишки и их пубертатный период!

Ни тебе нотаций, ни волнений, ни попыток разобраться, в чем дело. Это задевало Магнуса, потому что он понимал: под напускной внимательностью Алека скрывается абсолютный пофигизм. Срать он хотел на этого шкета и его разборки, ему вообще до лампочки Магнус и все его выходки, а показное внимание не более чем очередная маска. Сродни той, которую Алек надевал, когда вживался в свой образ политика.

Потому Магнус начал готовиться к побегу из дома. Ему осточертело все это лицемерие, надоел вечный и обязательный контроль от всех вокруг. Он взрослый головастый парень, вполне сможет сам себя обеспечить и все такое. Оставалось лишь подкопить денег, дождаться, когда его барыши от продажи техники из дома Лайтвуда вернутся — и все, можно распрощаться со всем этим дерьмом.

Так он устроился на работу, которая давалась ему лучше всего и с которой он был давно знаком, — начал толкать дурь одноклассникам. Благо, теперь его окружали состоятельные бакланы, которые готовы хорошенько заплатить за первоклассный кокс и тому подобные радости. Испорченные и прогнившие детишки не менее испорченных и прогнивших родителей — все эти лицемеры бесили и раздражали.

На удивление, его работа помогла сгладить острые углы: Магнус продавал по более низкой цене, чем местный дилер, потому с ним лучше было если не дружить, то, как минимум, не конфликтовать. Соответственно, драки прекратились, и все шло идеально, пока в один чудесный день, когда он пошел в свое привычное место, где толкал товар после уроков, Магнуса не повязала кучка футболистов.

— Ну что, сука, попался, — с улыбкой сказал один из них. — Ты занял мой рынок, паскуда. Знал бы ты, сколько мне потребовалось времени, чтобы тебя вычислить.

— Спортсмены обычно не сильны в умственной деятельности, так что я ничуть не удивлен, — хмыкнул в ответ Магнус, получив за это удар кулаком в лицо.

***

Алек сидел в машине, ожидая своего сыночка, который опаздывал уже минут на двадцать. С тех пор, как он начал уделять парню больше времени, пришлось забыть о таких банальных потребностях, как отдых, сон и еда. Уменьшить объем своей работы Алек не мог, потому приходилось планировать дела так, чтобы успевать все и везде. Он заметно похудел, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, но его самого это мало волновало, ведь все эти проделки стоили того. Магнус всегда так очаровательно бесился и раздражался, что, пожалуй, это никогда не надоест.

Вот только сегодня у Алека назначено еще несколько встреч, на которые он опоздает, если его сын не поторопится. Но засранец не поднимал трубку.

— Грег, можешь пробить по телефону, где Магнус? — попросил он нетерпеливо у своего охранника.

Тот послушно кивнул, открыл свой планшет и пару кликов спустя заявил:

— Он за школой.

— Отведи меня туда, — попросил Алек, уже просчитывая, как лучше ответить сыну на это опоздание. Кажется, сильнее всего Магнус взбесился из-за единорога? Пожалуй, следует заказать еще плюшевых игрушек или какой-нибудь агрегат по созданию сахарной ваты.

Алек нашел своего приемыша лежащим на земле и закрывающим голову руками, пока кучка ребят активно месила его ногами. Отвлеклись они только услышав тактичное покашливание, после которого все застыли, в ужасе таращась на Алека и его охранника.

— Искренне прошу прощения, не хотел вам мешать. Борьба за популярность и переходный возраст бунтарства, все такое, но я опаздываю на встречу, а мне еще нужно отвезти этого парня, — он указал пальцем на Магнуса, –домой. Или в больницу. Так что заканчивайте поскорее, пожалуйста, у вас не более пяти минут, если быть точным. Магнус, жду тебя на том же месте, где и обычно.

Алек развернулся и побрел обратно к машине, одной рукой привычно набирая Клэри и Лидии сообщение о том, что его сын ввязался в драку, и в этот раз ему досталось сильнее, потому он просил присмотреть их за Магнусом, а заодно отвезти его на обследование.

— Вы так и оставите его? — спросил Грег.

— Думаю, надолго его не задержат, так что мы вполне успеем на назначенные мне встречи, — спокойно ответил Лайтвуд, забираясь в автомобиль.

Как он и говорил, спустя пару минут в салон ввалился окровавленный, избитый Магнус.

— Ну ты и мудак! Конченный просто! Какого хуя ты мне не помог?

— Смысл, детка? Это твоя драка, не моя. Раз выглядишь, как шпана, и ведешь себя соответственно, будь готов, что всегда найдутся недовольные и не совсем адекватные ребята.

— Дело не в моем внешнем виде! — возразил Магнус.

— Тогда в чем же?

Парнишка молчал, поджав губы.

— Не отвечаешь? Что ж, давай я попробую угадать. Дело в том, что ты толкаешь дурь своего дружка Рафаэля?

Магнус уставился на Алека во все глаза.

— Откуда ты?.. — он вовремя закрыл рот, не закончив фразы.

— Брось, у меня под крышей живет бунтарь-уголовник. Я о каждом твоем шаге знаю, включая план побега в Миннесоту. Только никак не могу понять: почему именно Миннесота?

Магнус отвернулся к окну.

— Мама говорила, что мой биологический отец оттуда.

Алек фыркнул.

— Ну, допустим, ты его отыщешь, а он скурвившийся нарик или алкаш, что будешь делать?

— Мама говорила, он хороший человек! — выкрикнул Магнус.

— Окей, тогда ты прикатываешь к его домику со стриженной лужайкой, белым заборчиком, в котором обитает человек, трахнувший твою мамку и забывший о ней. И у этого человека свора своих ребетят, жена и лабрадор Чаки. Дальше то что, Маггс?

— Тебе-то какое дело, Лайтвуд? Плевать ты хотел на меня! Так какая разница, будут ли мне пересчитывать ребра футболисты из школы, батя-алкоголик или кто еще?

Алек пожал плечами.

— Ты прав, мне вообще похер. Убогих сироток в мире пруд пруди, не удалось с одним, могу взять другого. Но вопрос вот в чем: сам-то ты какого хуя бесишься? Я предлагаю тебе все, что ты только захочешь, перед тобой открыты все двери. Ты мог бы подумать, чем бы тебе хотелось заниматься, и я помогу тебе осуществить твои мечты. А вместо этого ты просто громишь мою квартиру, мечтаешь сбежать и торгуешь травкой. Магнус, ты чертова королева драмы.

— Все что я хочу? — прищурившись, спросил парнишка. — Окей, что насчет этого?

Он схватил Алека за промежность и с вызовом смотрел на него. Лайтвуд лишь закатил глаза.

— Я понимаю, что бушующие гормоны заставляют думать только нижней головой, но неужели тебя кроме бабла и ебли больше ничего не интересует в этой жизни?

Алек не отстранил ладонь Магнуса, не начал бурно протестовать, он даже не отказал ему в этой поспешной просьбе, что смутило подростка. Он вновь отвернулся к окну, скрещивая руки на груди, и буркнул:

— Я люблю танцевать.

— Ну и вперед, займись этим. Или чем-то другим. Перед тобой сейчас открыты все двери, пора бы уже вытащить голову из задницы и посмотреть вокруг. Мир значительно шире, нежели торговля травкой и мелкое хулиганство.

Магнус обернулся и таращился на Алека во все глаза, будто только теперь понял, что его жизнь изменилась, что он может заняться чем-то интересным.

— Какое направление танцев, кстати? Думаю, с твоей попкой ты бы отлично справлялся с танцем на коленях, — Алек ему подмигнул. — А еще стриптизеры гребут деньги лопатой. Отличный бизнес, детка.

Магнус вновь вспыхнул, как спичка. Что ни говори, а мудак так и останется мудаком, точнее королем среди них или даже императором!

***

С тех пор, как он заикнулся о своей любви к танцам, помимо Рагнора его очередной тенью стала девушка по имени Кристалл, которая заставляла Магнуса питаться строго по режиму, гоняла его, заставляя заниматься спортом, и следила за обязательным посещением всех танцевальных тренировок. Но Магнус был счастлив. Это действительно захватило его с головой, заставив позабыть обо всем остальном. Радовало еще и то, что Алек согласился оплачивать уроки и для Рафаэля. Так что жизнь Магнуса действительно изменилась в лучшую сторону. Правда, с самим Алеком они вновь практически перестали видеться, но это устраивало обоих. У Магнуса оставалось всего полтора года, чтобы отточить свою технику и поступить на танцевальное отделение.

Со всеми этими занятиями и тренировками он относительно успокоился и больше не терроризировал окружающих, оставив эту привилегию всецело Алеку, который вновь заскучал и подумывал восстановить свои сеансы со шлюхами Камиллы и экстази. Иногда он даже жалел, что Магнус оставил свои выходки, без них все вновь стало каким-то пресным… Но в те редкие моменты, когда они все же пересекались, Алек с садистским удовольствием выводил подростка из себя, после чего с упоением любовался сценами восставшей из пепла королевы драмы.

***

Время, как известно, летит незаметно, потому Алек и глазом моргнуть не успел, как настала пора попрощаться с Магнусом. В общем и целом, он никогда не любил все эти идиотские церемонии проводов. Будь его воля, Лайтвуд бы избежал этого, но Клэри с Лидией заставили тащиться в треклятый аэропорт и изображать любящего родителя под прицелами камер журналистов.

Потому он сейчас уныло топтался в аэропорту рядом с Магнусом и поглядывал на часы.

— Расслабь булки, Лайтвуд, и твои страдания прекратятся. По крайней мере, на несколько лет.

Алек фыркнул.

— По документам ты мой вечный геморрой до гробовой доски, детка. Радует, что ближайшие годы эту участь со мной разделят твои бедные учителя.

Магнус хмыкнул.

— Ты будешь им завидовать и тосковать по мне, как Ассоль по Грею. Но не беспокойся, папочка, я еще вернусь и припомню тебе все, что обещал.

Алек трагически прижал ладонь к груди.

— О, боже! Я вырастил чудовище! — воскликнул он. — Хотя ты всегда таким и был, можно выдохнуть. У тебя будет отличная возможность проработать план мести, продумай его от и до, а не то обломаешься с треском.

Магнус улыбнулся и, придвинувшись к Алеку, ответил:

— Скорее план соблазнения. Ты же помнишь, что должен будешь признать меня самым сексуальным и все такое?

Лайтвуд закатил глаза.

— Последний отеческий совет тебе на дорожку, детка: никогда не разменивайся на такую ерунду, как метание бисера перед свиньями. Просто живи для себя.

Магнус склонил голову и слегка нахмурился.

— Ты назвал себя свиньей и посоветовал мне не делать того, чем сам занимаешься всю свою политическую карьеру?

Алек улыбнулся.

— Все-таки кое-чего от меня ты понахватался.

Он потрепал его по голове и кивнул в сторону терминала.

— Тебе пора. Скоро заканчивается регистрация, и нужно выдвигаться на посадку. Хорошей дороги.

Магнус крепко обнял его в ответ и неразборчиво прошептал, утыкаясь носом в шею:

— Спасибо тебе за все!

— Не стоит. Это моя задача, как лидера народа, — помогать мелким заморышам.

Магнус ткнул его локтем, подхватил ручную кладь и поплелся к своему терминалу, даже не обернувшись. А Алек смотрел ему вслед и улыбался, как идиот. Что ж… он действительно будет скучать. Очень.


	4. Эпилог

ㅤㅤРождество — славный, всеми любимый праздник. Всеми, кроме Алека, потому что в этот день он, как нарик на спидах, носится по всему городу, не зная покоя и устали от восхода солнца и до самого заката. Какие-то ярмарки, благотворительные мероприятия, важные встречи — все это с прилепленной на лицо вежливой улыбкой. Иногда он думал, что вот-вот его мышцы разобьет паралич — и тогда Алек навеки останется с этим фальшивым оскалом, станет похож на Джокера. Останется только тронуться кукушкой, да и собственная неугомонная Харли Квин у него есть.

ㅤㅤК слову, благодаря Магнусу это рождество обещало быть не таким напряженным, потому что приемыш позвонил Клэри и поставил перед фактом: или в восемь вечера Алек уже будет дома, или им всем непоздоровится. Это избавило Лайтвуда от части обязанностей, потому что, зная характер Магнуса, ни одна из помощниц не осмелилась вступать с ним в открытую конфронтацию. Тем более они же столько не виделись! Семье тоже следовало уделять внимание.

ㅤㅤАлек лишь улыбался, слушая подобные доводы, находясь в полной уверенности, что стоит ему заикнуться о том, что он не явится домой, как Клэри с Лидией спеленают его, точно младенца, и доставят домой в лучшем виде. Обеим хватило опыта с неестественным цветом волос и навязчивым байкером.

ㅤㅤТак что, вернувшись уставшим, Алек с порога начал стягивать опостылевший галстук и модный, но неудобный пиджак.

ㅤㅤ– Дорогая, я дома, — прокричал он, усмехаясь.

ㅤㅤОни с Магнусом не виделись около полугода, так что Алеку было интересно посмотреть на то, как изменился его приемыш. Вернувшись домой на летние каникулы после первого года обучения, паршивец избавился от ирокеза, сменил подростковый стиль на нечто более изысканное, хотя и не менее яркое, а еще он проколол себе язык. В общем, шаг вперед, два назад.

ㅤㅤКогда Алек вошел в гостиную, рассмотреть Магнуса ему не удалось: он едва успел подхватить мигом влетевшего ему в руки парня.

ㅤㅤ– Ты какой-то нерасторопный, Лайтвуд, — проворчал он, спрыгивая на пол. — А если бы я упал?

ㅤㅤ– Так нехер с порога на людей бросаться. Я тебе не партнер по танцам. К тому же ты здоровый, как лось. Если я потянул спину, то выставлю тебе счет за лечение.

ㅤㅤВ ответ на это Магнус лишь фыркнул, отступая на шаг и пытаясь лучше рассмотреть Алека.

ㅤㅤ– Слушай, да ты старикан! У тебя и морщины появляться начали, — произнес он.

ㅤㅤ– Нужно обрадовать сим фактом Ходжа, а то он постоянно ворчит, что я слишком юн и потому доверие народа ко мне не так сильно, — ответил он, изучая своего приемного сына.

ㅤㅤМагнусу не так давно исполнилось двадцать. Он здорово возмужал и преобразился, утратив всякую угловатость. Его новый имидж отличался утонченным вкусом и аккуратностью.

ㅤㅤ– Этот его юноша почти в два раза меня старше, — фыркнул Магнус, после чего спросил, скрещивая руки на груди: — Чего уставился?

ㅤㅤ– Удивляюсь наличию новой плазмы. Вау! Ты все-таки расщедрился и вернул мне телек. Правда, не такой хороший, как был.

ㅤㅤМагнус показал ему средний палец, после чего потопал босыми ногами к дивану, на котором сидел ранее. Завернувшись в красный клетчатый плед, он вооружился пультом и прощелкал каналы.

ㅤㅤ– Скажи спасибо, что я вообще совестливый и хоть какую-то технику тебе вернул.

ㅤㅤ– Спасибо, Маггс, за то, что купил себе телевизор, потому что его никто, кроме тебя, и не смотрит.

ㅤㅤ– Ты будешь смотреть. Нас ждет марафон музыкальных фильмов: Шаг вперед, Грязные танцы и все такое.

ㅤㅤАлек застонал.

ㅤㅤ– Как думаешь, еще не поздно позвонить Клэри и записать меня на все те идиотские встречи, на которых я должен был сегодня присутствовать?

ㅤㅤ– На этих идиотских встречах не будет твоего любимого пива, пиццы и такой потрясающей компании, — на последних словах Магнус показательно ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.

ㅤㅤАлек покивал головой.

ㅤㅤ– Тут ты прав. Клоунов обычно на подобные мероприятия не приглашают.

ㅤㅤМагнус запустил в него подушкой, но Лайтвуд успешно увернулся и поплелся в свою комнату переодеваться.

ㅤㅤ– Я сейчас, закажи пока пиццу. Я буду пепперони.

ㅤㅤОн снял и повесил костюм, напялил мягкие домашние штаны и бродил по комнате в поисках любимой майки, которую куда-то забросил с утра. Его кожа покрылась мурашками: все же погода была не самой теплой, а он тут голым торсом щеголял. Алек решил, что наденет что-нибудь другое. Он часто терял вещи дома, а потом находил их в самых неожиданных местах. С другой стороны, на работе он всегда был сосредоточенным и собранным, потому вполне мог дать себе поблажку в свободное время и вести себя рассеянно.

ㅤㅤАлек задвинул ящик комода и обернулся, заметив прислонившегося к дверному косяку Магнуса, который, не стесняясь, облизывал его взглядом.

ㅤㅤ– Что-то опять потерял? — хмыкнул он.

ㅤㅤ– Не важно, — отмахнулся Алек, схватив старый вельветовый свитер и напялив его.

ㅤㅤ– Я решил, что через год, когда стану совершеннолетним, подам документы на возврат старой фамилии и лишение тебя родительских прав.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд нахмурился.

ㅤㅤ– Неожиданная новость. Это чтобы сохранить мое наследство для потомков? Или так претит общество старого ворчливого политика?

ㅤㅤМагнус фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ– Не будь идиотом, Александр! Мы оба знаем, чего хотим от наших отношений. И я не дурак, понимаю, что из-за карьеры ты меня и на пушечный выстрел не подпустишь, пока я официально твой сын и несовершеннолетний.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд вновь вскинул брови.

ㅤㅤ– Александр? Ты никогда так меня не называл. Куда же подевались всякие «мудак», «уебок» и тому подобные эпитеты?

ㅤㅤОн старался увести разговор в иное русло. Магнус же отлип от дверного косяка и направился к своему приемному родителю.

ㅤㅤ– Не цепляйся к словам. Я не отменял все эти прозвища. Просто когда я буду выкрикивать в постели твое имя, это будет выглядеть лучше, чем мудак, уебок и тому подобное.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд вскинул бровь.

ㅤㅤ– Ты слишком самоуверен, детка. Сбавь обороты.

ㅤㅤМагнус ухмыльнулся.

ㅤㅤ– Моя самоуверенность вполне обоснована. Что касается оборотов, то сегодня нас ждет только пиво и пицца. Остальное мы отложим до моего совершеннолетия.

ㅤㅤАлек нервно облизнулся. В голове заскрипели шестеренки, которые анализировали все, что сказал Магнус и последствия того, что он предлагал.

ㅤㅤ– Ты же понимаешь, что это станет концом моей карьеры в любом случае? Даже если я перестану быть твоим официальным опекуном. Ситуация будет щекотливая, мои рейтинги упадут, а Клэри с Лидией устроят показательное вспарывание собственных животов.

ㅤㅤМагнус безразлично пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ– Поговорим об этом через год. А сейчас пошли есть пиццу и смотреть танцевальные фильмы. Я, кстати, выучил для тебя танец на коленях.

ㅤㅤЛайтвуд фыркнул.

ㅤㅤ– Лучше скажи, что ты заказал пепперони, а не свою любимую с ананасом.

ㅤㅤМагнус рассмеялся.

ㅤㅤ– Гавайскую и с морепродуктами. Все, что ты не любишь.

ㅤㅤ– Мелкий гаденыш, — проворчал Алек, сдерживая улыбку.

ㅤㅤЧто ж… у него был еще целый год, чтобы подумать, куда именно ему податься и чем заняться вместо политической карьеры.


	5. Бонус

— У тебя нихуя вкуса нет, Лайтвуд! Ты чем вообще думаешь? — взревел Магнус.

— Головой, а не задницей, детка. Потому я и просил тебя взять с собой Иззи или Клэри с Лидией, я не заточен под выбор гребанной ткани более подходящего оттенка! — орал в ответ Алек.

Застывший рядом с ними пожилой мужчина испуганно сворачивал измерительную ленту. Его внучка подарила ему автоматическую: нажал на кнопочку и все втянулось в рулетку, на ней не нужно было руками скручивать этот нехитрый прибор. Но вот используй мистер Дагси столь высокотехнологичную (по его меркам) уловку, чем бы он сейчас занимался, пока эта парочка спорит?

— Отлично! Если ты хочешь, чтобы за тебя все решали Иззи или Клэри с Лидией, так может мне и жениться на одной из них? Нахуй мы с тобой вообще все это затеяли?

Алек скрестил руки на груди.

— Знаешь что, хороший мой, я всегда радовался тому, что голубее меня только океан, потому что мне никогда не придется вот так вот ругаться из-за ебанной подготовки к свадьбе. Ты же знаешь, какие женщины истерички. Да вот только я, сука, облажался. Ты их всех вместе взятых, блядь, за пояс заткнешь.

— Отлично! — выпалил Магнус. — Раз я такой хуевый, то давай все отменим! Сдался тебе такой капризный муженек.

На сим мистер Дагси решил оставить своих клиентов наедине. Одно дело небольшие стычки в процессе выбора ткани, фурнитуры или фасона для свадебного костюма, и совсем другое, когда молодые начинают поговаривать о расставании.

Старичок выскользнул из комнаты для приема посетителей, оставив ссорящихся Алека и Магнуса в окружении многочисленных буклетов с образцами. Вдруг они передумают ссорится и выберут что-то, наконец. А мистер Дагси пока попьет кофейку, потому что употреблять этот напиток он мог лишь втихаря от своих домочадцев, которые вечно журили его и попрекали преклонным возрастом. Да он в свои семьдесят пять может заткнуть за пояс кого угодно! Глуховат, правда, стал с годами, но зато зрение не подводит! А слух… ну, это все вина его жены: та всегда любила драть глотку, а под старость, так вообще с ума спятила, даже на улице слышен ее крик, а они живут, между прочим, на одиннадцатом этаже!

Мистер Дагси с упоением вкушал ароматный кофе с дивной пенкой (терпкий нектар богов!) и пролистывал свежий выпуск газеты, искренне недоумевая, почему многие современные издательства предпочитают публиковать все в своих интернетах, забывая о такой чудесной вещи, как бумага! Ведь так приятно пошелестеть страницами, вдохнуть запах типографской краски и свежего пергамента. Красота!

В общем и целом, отдых этого славного портного длился минут двадцать — по его многолетнему опыту этого времени было достаточно, чтобы ссора завершилась. В итоге какое бы решение не приняли молодожены, их боевой пыл уже должен был сойти на нет, ибо редкие пары продолжали ругаться столь продолжительный срок. И, по скромному мнению мистера Дагси, если через двадцать минут не удалось урегулировать разногласия, значит, этой паре не стоит быть вместе.

Он отдернул занавеску, за которой оставил Магнуса с Алеком и заглянул внутрь. Что ж… это был первый раз, когда мистер Дагси пожалел, что у него хорошее зрение, потому что лицезреть голый зад Лайтвуда, который весьма действенным способом улаживал их с Магнусом конфликт, было выше его сил. Он тактично оставил молодых вместе, покачивая головой. Что ж… они с миссис Дагси были многим скромнее даже в молодости, но… что ж поделать, любовь штука такая: для каждого она своя.

Зато завершив акт примирения, моложены весьма споро определились с фасоном и тканью для своих костюмов. Так что во всем были свои плюсы.


End file.
